There Are Things That Never Change
by Forlorn Maiden
Summary: ONESHOT It's years later into the future. Beastboy has moved on and so has Terra. Or have they really?


**Title: **There Are Things That Never Change

**Author: **Forlorn Maiden (I need to think of a really good name and stick to it)

**Rating:** PG-13 (just to be safe)

**Summary:** It's years later into the future. Beastboy has moved on and so has Terra. Or have they really?

**Disclaimer:** Teen Titans is not mine. If it were, it wouldn't have ended the way it did. Maybe it wouldn't have ended so soon as well. However this is my first Teen Titan fic.

**Notes:** This was at first very short but I expanded it a bit. I hope that you enjoy it and review. Though if it was poorly written, and your not a hater of Terra/BB or Terra please say so in your constructive critisism. There will be more comments at the end, but for now enjoy. Also, if this has been done before, I'm sorry. I don't read too much Teen Titans fanfic so I don't know.

Jump City, a place that would seem normal except for the crimes, villains, strange creatures, and of course the super heroes.

It began as a typical hot summer day. A green-haired young man was walking down the street, heading toward an ice cream parlor. He was whistling down the sidewalk, contemplating on what today would bring. Nothing really had happened in the last week in the city. The villains he had fought against, along with his friends, have gotten a bit old for their hobby, except for Slade who didn't seem to age at all. The new villains were easy to beat considering they usually imitated their predecessors and those actually worth fighting were apparently in hiding and planning their next move.

Though it wasn't all about the fight, Beastboy fought for the safety of the people. He was glad he and the rest of the team could get a break. He thought about lots of things while walking to the parlor. _What movie should I go see? What are we going to eat tonight? Oh I have to remember to go get my new set of uniforms. Where is this parlor? It's taking forever to get there!_

Although in all the things he thought about, he never imagined he would bump into the past. He entered the parlor and there he saw a blonde-haired, blue-eyed, beautiful person. He could and always would recognize the woman who had apparently just arrived as well and was looking for a place to sit. He was awed to see her that he forgot where he was. All he saw was her. Then, as if in slow motion, she looked up to meet his gaze.

"Terra..." he called, her name lingering in his lips. She was so beautiful, and she definitely matured. She was no longer the skinny girl he had known, but a full-grown woman. Her hair was a little shorter but nonetheless, it was still her.

"Oh hey Beastboy, right?" she replied. "It's been a long time huh?" her heart fluttered at seeing him again. She was nervous but her happiness at seeing him again overshadowed that. She noticed that he had changed and that his body was leaner, his shoulders a bit braoder, and his face was no longer cute but handsome.

"Yeah," he scratched his head nervously, "how have you been?"

"I've been okay." She said awkwardly. "You?"

"Same." There was an awkward silence following their short conversation. Beastboy laughed nervously, saying maybe they should sit down and talk. She agreed without hesitation, nodding with an okay. A waitress came by asking what they wanted and the pair only asked for drinks. "What brings you here?" asked Beastboy.

"I'm supposed to meet someone here. You?"

"Yeah me too." He replied. He was curious, he wanted to ask her if she still didn't remember anything but he decided not to. It'd be better that he didn't. It hurt too much and things have greatly changed since then. "So what've you been up to?"

"I'm in college now, studying and hoping to get a major---" she cut the rest of what she was going to say fearing she'd give herself away. _Geology._

"Oh that's cool. I'm still doing the same old thing. But it never bores me."

She smiled, "It's who you are."

_"...you're the Teen Titan, it's who **you** are..."_

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

She wanted to ask how was everyone else: were they still angry with her, did they even know she was back? _Why did it matter? _She chose to live like this--and it wasn't because she was running. No. Not at all. If she was running then she would have left Jump City long ago when she first awoke from her slumber. However, she didn't. She stayed in the city she betrayed, as a way to be close to them--her friends, as a way for her to always remember what she did, and as for her to always carry her shameful past--her sins with her.

_"Things are never the way you remember them."_

They weren't. To Beastboy she was a hero, a wonderful person, and someone he cared for very much. For her and everyone else, she was a horrible person, a traitor. She didn't believe everyone had totally forgotten about what she did years ago. She wasn't forgiven. Her powers had done nothing but brought pain and so she vowed never to use them again. She got the courage to finally ask, "...Your friends...are they well?"

"Huh?" he was surprised. "Yeah they're fine, I really hope you get to meet them! Maybe I'll take you again to the tower and you guys can get, uh, reacquainted? I'd really like for them to meet you. They really want to see you."

_Really? Me? Was he lying?_

He explained things about his friends that she already knew about. The Boy Wonder, the alien princess, the half-human half-mechanic man, and the one with magic- who liked peace and reading. He also mentioned something about spells.

"Spells? Your friend's a witch?" she cringed at the word and regretted saying it. It was what she had said to Raven when they fought.

(Though if there was an adult version I'd bet it'd be the bad word. I'm telling you Teen Titans is edited.--;;)

"No, well, yes but she's also more like a mage." he tried to explain. _A girl with demonic powers, but uses them for good. "_It's kinda hard to explain."

"Oh okay. That sounds interesting."

"Yeah, she kicks butt with them." He smiled. They talked more about little things, making sure they didn't go in too deep. Beastboy took pleasure in being able to talk to her after so long. He could pretend he was fourteen again and she was with him, smiling, laughing, and talking. The part of him that held her in his heart forever wanted to go up to her and hold her, pleading her to return. Asking her to remember their time together and continue where they left off. You couldn't really blame the guy, Terra was his first love, and the way things went and ended with her was not typical, and no matter what happens he will always have a place in his heart for her. He would never forget her and she would never forget him.

"So what's going on here?" A woman walked up to them.

"Hey, Rae---look who I bumped into."

Raven looked at the blonde woman sitting across Beastboy, she was astonished, Beastboy was right, "Terra..." she was speechless and feelings from the past had arose. She was glad, in a way, to see her alive and well but she was suspicious of her. How did she return? What has she been up to? However, she could tell that somewhere Terra knew more than she was leading Beastboy.

"Actually..."

"Allie!" a messy-haired, handsome man came up to them, "Sorry I'm late."

He kissed her on the cheek.

"Ummm..." Terra looked down, nervous. "This is Eric."

Terra felt the air around them thickened. She forced herself to inhale and exhale, calming herself.

"Hey nice to meet you, I'm Allie's boyfriend."

"I'm Raven, his fiancée."

"Nice to meet you."

"It was nice seeing you again..." Beastboy said. He turned to Raven, "Ready to go?"

She nodded.

"Wait," she called after him.

It's strange, at first she was pained when Beastboy kept bugging her.

_"What do you want from me?"_

But now it was she wanting for him to stay, for him to talk to her, "I..." she chose this. If she had chosen the alternative maybe, she would be BB's fiancee. "I wish you two well." Right then and there she wanted to break down and cry her eyes out.

"Thanks."

XXXX

"Raven, why'd you say you were my fiancée?"

"That guy looked like he wanted to beat the crap out of you." She replied, "So maybe if he thought you were with someone, you wouldn't be a threat to his girlfriend. Besides, I don't think _lover_ would've been appropriate."

"...Oh...right," he said. He had moved on with Raven, though a part of him will always belong to Terra. He did love her, but he loved Raven now and time has changed so much. When things change, you can never go back to the way things were, most of the time. Also Raven meant a lot to him, if Terra were to come back, it be a painful struggle for him. "Thanks."

After a little while, he couldn't help but asked, "Is it okay for you that I talked to her?"

"Yeah," she replied. "I trust you...for now anyways."

This day would not be the last time Terra and Bestboy would meet. They would meet again in the future, talk, laugh, and smile with one another, and this would continue on, meeting by acciedent or not, once in a blue moon and just talk, but never admitting how they felt about one another and how they regretted not being together.

**Notes:** I had watched My Best Friend's Wedding and I really liked how they stayed friends even after breaking up and they met each other once in a while to talk. I don't know what made me make BB end up with Rae b'cuz I'm a RaeRob fan. Hehe

My thoughts about Terra in the last ep:

It's understandable that Terra would want to forget, she went through so much and for someone who's 14 years old, that's a lot to handle. Maybe she'll be like Shayera (Justice League Unlimited) and return when she's old enough and has gotten over it (for most parts). I believe that she either needs time to heal and forgive herself, or she will choose to live out her life as a normal person. Even though it didn't work out, I am still a Terra+BB fan because what they had was sweet and it was filled with hardship (and it was too short). (If you haven't noticed I _usually, _though not always, like the _first/original_ couple)

Also, the school Terra goes doesn't necessarily need to be a private school. In Texas my friend goes to a public school and yet they're required to wear uniforms. Just saying because some are wondering about it.

Lastly, did Terra's name change to Tara? Or something else? Cuz her friends asked if she knew BB when he called out to her as Terra. If she had another name wouldn't they have ignored him completely thinking it was someone else? Or was it just changed to Tara--therefore the similarities. Then she did say why are you calling me Terra? and that he got the wrong girl. Terra and Tara only have different spellings but saying it has no difference therefore Terra should've just thought BB was saying Tara instead of Terra.

Please review! How was it? This is a oneshot by the way.


End file.
